Paraplegia
by the.cats.9.lives
Summary: "Opis indywidualnej post - apokalipsy Sherlocka. Obraz jego ostatecznej porażki, chwila, w której umysł przegrywa walkę z 'transportem' i staje się niczym."


\- Jak się czujesz?

Zadajesz to pytanie za każdym razem, gdy wchodzisz do pokoju. Zadajesz je i patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi niż tej, której zwykle Ci udzielam. Liczysz, że powiem "Tak, John, jest wszystko dobrze. Niedługo wstanę. Pójdziemy łapać morderców. Tak, będzie dobrze.". Liczysz na to. Prawda jest inna. Prawda jest bolesna.

John, ja nie wstanę. Nie wstanę i nie pójdziemy śledzić zbrodni. Już nigdy. Pora o tym zapomnieć, John. Prawda jest brutalna. Prawda jest morderczynią złudnych nadziei. John, ty żyjesz nadzieją!

Patrzę się na Ciebie i dłonią dotykam metalowego koła od wózka. Zimno jest przyjemne. Drażni ciałka Meissnera na opuszkach palców. Jest to miłe odczucie. Subiektywne, ale przyjemne.

\- Czuję się dobrze - odpowiadam.

Karmię Cię nadzieją. Daję Ci tę nadzieję, której tak bardzo pragniesz. Jednak twoje oczy mówią co innego.

Ty wiesz. Wiesz, że nadzieja jest tylko chwilowa. Jesteś przecież lekarzem.

Paraplegia. Porażenie poprzeczne. Uszkodzenie rdzenia kręgowego. To było logiczne. Upadek z dachu. Zgon lub paraliż.

\- Sherlock, rehabilitacja działa cuda. Wystarczy, że zgodzisz się na układ Mycrofta.

Układ Mycrofta. Zapomniałem. Kochany braciszek zaproponował mi wyjazd do ośrodka dla osób z porażeniem takim jak ja. Sami ludzie poruszający się na wózkach. Ludzie. Zawsze od nich stroniłem. Uciekałem, a teraz miałbym spędzać z nimi czas? Jeździć na te idiotyczne spotkania, na których ludzie wyrzucają z siebie te wszystkie emocje. Żale. Potem uśmiechają się i żyją, jakby wypadku nie było. Niedoczekanie twoje, braciszku! Niedoczekanie.

\- Ironia losu - prycham i odwracam się do lustra. – Nie pojadę i nie będę siedział i uśmiechał się do ludzi.

Patrzę w lustro. Moriarty, syczę i wpatruję się w swoje odbicie. Sińce pod oczami, lekko przetłuszczone czarne loki, które opadły na podłużną twarz. Nie mam na sobie biurowych spodni. Nie mam białej koszuli. Są niewygodne na wózek. John pożyczył mi swój sweter. Brązowe włókna kłują skórę pod szyją. Drażnią. Drapię się i mam czerwone ślady. Przeklinam te swetry należącego do Johna. Przeklinam wełnę. Przeklinam owce, z których jakiś farmer obdarł futro.

Patrzę na nogi. Bezwładny element mojego ciała. Ubrane w spodnie dresowe. Nie czuję. Nic nie czuję. Skupiam się, żeby je podnieść, ale na próżno. Kończyny dolne są w miejscu. Nieruchome. Jakby ktoś wylał na nie beton. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nic nie czuję. Zagryzam wargi. Czuję krew w ustach. Zauważasz to, John, bo do mnie podchodzić. Zaciskał dłonie na metalowych kółkach. Palce robią się coraz to białe. Krew przestaje do nich dopływać.

\- Powinieneś jednak rozpatrzeć jego ofertę. Sprawdziłem ten ośrodek w Internecie. To dobra instytucja – mówisz i kucasz przede mną.

Czuję się jakbym był małym dzieckiem, któremu trzeba tłumaczyć.

Najgorsze jest, że nie mogę uciec. Ten wózek jest jak pułapka. Metalowa klatka, z której nie ma wyjścia. Tak bardzo chciałbym teraz uciec. Od tej obrzydliwej troski. Od przesłodzonej herbaty pani Hudson. Od wizyt Lestrade`a. Od sztucznego uśmiechu Molly. Od twojego wzroku, John. Masz przecież swoje życie. Musisz znaleźć nowy sposób na każdy dzień. Musisz.

Twój wzrok, przyjacielu. Wzrok pełen medycznej opieki i troski. Brzydzę się nią. Nie chcę litości. Nigdy jej nie chciałem, więc nie chcę i teraz.

\- John, co mi to da? Liczysz na to, poznam ludzi? – wybucham histerycznym śmiechem, a Ty patrzysz się na mnie z przerażeniem. – John, znasz mnie. Nie lubię ludzi. Gardzę nimi. Gardzę Andersonem, a większość populacji ludzkiej jest tego samego gatunku. Niemyślący homo sapiens. Paradoks, ale prawdziwy.

Znowu obdarzasz mnie tym swoim słynnym wzrokiem, który jest mieszanką irytacji i żołnierskiej dyscypliny. Surowy John powrócił. John, który jest gotowy ochrzanić mnie za każdy objaw ludzkiej pogardy. Odwracam głowę. Czaszka na kominku wydaje się interesująca.

\- Musisz jechać. Nie na spotkania, ale na rehabilitację. Twoje mięśnie nie pracują. Nie masz czucia. Potrzebne są rehabilitacje, Sherlock, inaczej zrobią Ci się przykurcze. Odleżyny. I wylądujesz w szpitalu. Chcesz tego? Sherlock … - łapiesz mnie za rękę i zmuszasz mnie, żebym na Ciebie spojrzał. – Sherlock, pytam się, czy chcesz tego.

Patrzę się na Ciebie i zagryzam wargę.

\- Nie chcę litości – syczę, a Ty wstajesz i odchodzisz.

Słyszę jak ciężko wzdychasz i mówisz, że idziesz zrobić herbatę. Po chwili znikasz w kuchni. Dźwięk stukania kubków drażni moją błonę bębenkową. Słyszę, że otwierasz lodówkę. Zapewne wyciągasz mleko. Musi być godzina 17. Popołudniowa herbata. Zawsze nie zwracałem uwagi na te rytuały. Poranne herbaty pani Hudson, Ty czytasz gazetę, ja marudzę na idiotów piszących komunikaty w Internecie. Gra na skrzypcach. Przedrzeźnianie się z Mycroftem. Rytuały.

Po chwili dźwięk czajnika wytrąca mnie z letargu. Podchodzisz z kubkiem parującej herbaty. Chcesz mnie odwrócić. Protestuję.

\- Jeszcze ręce mam sprawne – warczę i oddaję Ci kubek.

Dłonią łapię poręczy przy kółku od wózka. Patrzysz się na mnie, gotowy rzucić wszystko i mi pomóc. Gardzę Tobą, Johnie Watson, gardzę! Mięśnie zaczynają pracować. Bolą. Bolą, czyli jeszcze żyję. Jeszcze, ale co to za życie. Mięśnie napinają mi się, ręka idzie do przodu po gładkiej powierzchni metalowej poręczy. Ból. Zaciskam wargi. Widzę twoją troskę. Widzę, jak patrzysz się z miną męczennika na każdą próbę mojego wysiłku, jak walczysz z instynktem, aby mi pomóc. Nie chcę pomocy! Niedługo znajdziesz żonę i założysz rodzinę. Nie możesz się cały czas mną zajmować. Chciałbym, ale nie zrobię tego Tobie. Nie przyjacielowi.

Kolejna próba. Mięśnie walczą. Walczę z bólem. Z nieużywanymi mięśniami. Ręce mimo, że były sprawne, nie były przyzwyczajone do wysiłku. Nie ćwiczyłem ich. Palce przesuwają się po poręczy, coraz dalej i dalej. Koło powoli obraca się. Oddech mam płytki. Akcja serca przyśpieszona. Zauważasz to. Jesteś przecież lekarzem. Widzę, że odkładasz kubek na stolik i podchodzisz do mnie. Protestuję, gdy odciągasz ręce od poręczy. Milczysz. Nie lubię twojego milczenia. Nienawidzę. Wolę ochrzan. Kłótnię. Nigdy milczenie.

Kładziesz moje ręce na bezwładnych nogach i po raz kolejny zaciskam wargi z bezsilności.

\- Pomogę – mówisz, a ja w myślach to potwierdzam.

Wiem, że pomożesz, John. Zawsze pomagasz. John Watson. Lekarz. Żołnierz. Dobry obywatel. Przysięgę Hipokratesa masz w pamięci. W umyśle. A ja tego nie chcę. Chcę być samodzielny. Chcę być sobą. Nie, nie mogę być sobą. Nie będę.

Prowadzisz mnie do stolika koło foteli. Staromodne okrycia na meble pani Hudson, koronkowe serwetki, obdarte okładki książek, poukładane dokumenty na biurku, które za pewne poukładałeś, wiedząc, że ja tego nie zrobię. Nie zrobię tego.

\- John, to wszystko na nic! – krzyczę, a Ty blokujesz wózek.

Śmieję się w duchu. Przecież nigdzie nie odjadę, John, nigdzie się nie ruszę.

Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Moriarty? Upokorzyłeś mnie. Niby żyję, ale na łasce innych osób. Muszę polegać na nich. Znałeś mój martwy punkt. Ludzi. Wiedziałeś, że gardzę nimi, że są mi obojętni. Przecież nie jestem typem wojownika, bohatera. Jestem socjopatą. Socjopata nie chce kontaktów z ludźmi. Nie potrzebuje ich. Ludzie krzywdzą. Ludzie są ludźmi. A sam fakt człowieczeństwa sprawia, że są słabymi istotami, które z łatwością można zniszczyć znając ich słaby punkt. Jestem bezużyteczny. Umysł staje się niczym. Szare komórki zanikają. Są uszkodzone, jak ciało, jak mój rdzeń kręgowy. Wraz z ciałem upada umysł. Są jednością, a teraz jest połowa. Nawet nie wiem, czy dedukcja podchodzi już pod umysł. Nie wiem, czym jestem. Zanikam. Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Moriarty? Zginąłeś, ja żyję. Lecz to nie jest życie.

\- Sherlock … - odzywasz się John i siadasz na fotelu. Cały czas patrzysz się na mnie. – Sherlock … nie trać nadziei.

Wzdycham. Patrzę się tępo w kominek. Pusty kominek. Odwracam się do Ciebie.

\- Jakiej nadziei? Kogo Ty oszukujesz, John! Przecież jestem kaleką. Nie przydam się w policji. Nie pojadę do laboratorium, aby coś sprawdzić. Nawet muszę spać w salonie, bo korytarz jest za wąski na wózek.

Podajesz mi kubek. Zapach herbaty z mlekiem dochodzi do receptorów węchowych. Ten zapach. Słodki zapach herbaty z mlekiem. Dwie łyżeczki cukru. Zawsze tyle samo. Zawsze ten sam zapach. Słodki, mdły. Pobudzający do myślenia.

\- Ale twój umysł jest sprawny. Twoje dedukcje przyczyniają do załamania ludzi, ale są objawem sprawności. Dalej … spróbuj.

John. Ty zawsze oczekujesz cudu. Tym razem powinieneś się poddać. Cudów nie ma. Nie teraz. Zagryzam wargi. Nie mam siły. Biorę łyk herbaty. Słodka. Cukier drażni mój język. Jest dobrze. Nie, nie jest!

Zamykam oczy i siłą sugestii próbuję podnieść nogi. Siła woli. Siła umysłu. Dalej! Sherlock, dasz radę. Umiesz rozszyfrować człowieka po pierwszym spojrzeniu. Nie boisz się sprzeciwić się komuś. Jesteś socjopatą. Dalej … do góry. Dławię się. Do góry. Już! Do góry! Chociaż palec, chociaż jedna noga. Chcę czuć. Chcę wstać. Zagryzam wargę. Czuję metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Obgryzam wargi z delikatnego naskórka. Czuję więcej krwi. Smak krwi.

Brakuje mi tchu. Chcę złapać wdech. Nie mogę. To wszystko mnie przeraża. Tak, boję się. Chcę zacząć od nowa. Nie chcę poznać Moriarty`iego. Czemu on? Czemu wybrał mnie? Zazwyczaj mnie to nie interesuje, ale wolałbym już umrzeć. Wolałbym śmierć niż to. To życie na wózku. Nie mogę chodzić. Biegać. Jakby ktoś mnie obciął od połowy. Jakby był tylko w połowie człowiekiem.

Zaciskam mocniej powieki. Duś w sobie to wszystko, Sherlock. Duś. Emocje są złe. Chowaj to do swego pałacu. Chowaj!

Czuję twoja dłoń na swojej ręce. Nie chcę otworzyć oczu. Wiem, że spotkam tam twój wzrok, przyjacielu. Wzrok. Ten wzrok pełen pocieszenie. Mówiłem już, nie chcę litości. Nie chcę.

\- Kogo mam dedukować? Panią Hudson, którą już znam? Ciebie też nie potrzebuję rozgryzać. Nie mów, że będzie dobrze, John. Bo nie będzie. I wyprzedzę twoje pytanie, nie chcę terapeutki.

Patrzysz na mnie. Zawsze patrzysz. Przeszywasz mnie, próbując odnaleźć jakiś sens tej rozmowy. John, tu nie ma sensu. Nikt się mną nie zajmie, a ja nie będę ciężarem. Powiesz, że mam brata. Mycroft jest bardziej zajęty losem Anglii niż mną jako bratem. Wyśle mnie do ośrodka i będzie wpłacał na ich konto należną za opiekę kwotę. Po miesiącu będą mieli mnie dosyć, więc wyśle mnie do innego. Potem kolejny i kolejny. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, John, nikt się mną nie zaopiekuję.

Spytasz się, a co ze mną, Sherlock. Ty, John, masz swoje życie. Przyjaciele, powiadasz? Tak, jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale przyjaciel nie może spędzać całych dni przy kalece. Kąpać go czy po prostu siedzieć. Nie. Odwiedzać? Owszem. Zrobić herbatę? Tak, ale nie żyć z nim. John, znajdź dziewczynę, idź z nią na randki, ale nie bądź przy mnie. Drażnisz mnie. Swoim głosem. Swoimi swetrami. Swoimi herbatami.

\- Więc czego chcesz? – podnosisz głos, a ja rzucam kubkiem o ścianę.

\- Chcę umrzeć!

Widzę jak podnosisz się z fotela, a potem ponownie siadasz. Ciężko oddychasz, wypuszczając powietrze przez otwarte usta. Niemal mogę usłyszeć głośne bicie twego serca. Uważaj, John, tachykardia. Uważaj.

Zamykasz i otwierasz usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie robisz tego. Czuję twój strach. Kładziesz słowa na szali i kalkulujesz, co opłaca się powiedzieć, a co nie. Ochrzanić czy powiedzieć miłe słowo. Ochrzań mnie. John, ochrzań jak przyjaciela. Spoglądam na kremową plamę i ciecz spływającą po ścianie. Na podłodze leży potłuczony kubek. Patrzysz się na mnie. Zawsze się patrzysz.

Otwierasz usta.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Słyszę to pytanie i mam ochotę wstać z wózka, ale przypominam sobie, że nie mogę. Nie wstanę. Patrzę się w twoje oczy. Brązowe a może zielone. Światło bywa zgubne. Bywa pułapką. Zdradza nam nasze oblicze. Twoje słowa. Szorstkie i drażniące moją błonę bębenkową. Słowa, które słyszę każdego dnia. Będące impulsem do działania. Światłem dla mojego geniuszu. Byłego geniuszu.

Patrzę się na Ciebie. Kołnierz koszuli zagiął się na drugą stronę. Nerwowo tupiesz butami w podłogę. Zazdroszczę tej czynności. Zwykłe tupanie butami. Otrzepywanie butów z piasku, ze śniegu. Włożenie nogi w kałużę. Wyczyszczenie z błota. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zazdrość zagości w moim sercu. Teraz już nic mnie nie zdziwi. Nic nie zaskoczy.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

\- Nie jest dobrze, John – odpowiadam, a Ty potakująco kiwasz głową.


End file.
